Edrith Cambion
Edrith Morial Cambion is a Tenebrous One, one of the three leaders of the shadowy organization knwn as the Vitores Tenebras, and is also a renegade Inquisitor. Formerly an Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Malleus and a Xanthite, Edrith chose to forsake the Imperium along with his partners Dalila Isiminger, and Balthazar Lykvander, and form their own organization to aid mankind. The Vitores Tenebras. Edrith believes that the key to mankind's survival and prosperity lies in gaining mastery over the Warp, both Psychic powers and the entities of the Warp. Thus he and his branch of the Vitores Tenebras, Spiritus, focus their enrgies upon gaining mastery over the power of the warp in hopes of creating a brighter future for mankind. Unfortunately Edrith delved to deeply into the mysteries of the Empyrean, and as a result he and his closest subordinates have begun to worship the Dark Gods of Chaos. Edrith keeps this fact hidden from his to partners, as well as from most of Spiritus as well. One can only imagine the insane plans that now boil within Edrith's troubled mind. Category:Inquisitor Category:Rebels HistoryCategory:Chaos The exact origins of the venerable Inquisitor gone madman are not entirely known. Like many details regarding the Inquisition and those that serve it much of his past has been obscured. It is believed that he was identified for his psychic powers at a young age, and taken aboard the Black Ships. How he ran across the Inquisition is not entirely known. What is known is that at some point he ran across Inquisitor Naere Banos of the Ordo Hereticus, who identified him as a good candidate for Inquisitorial work, and recruited him as an apprentice. After a period of time under his master's tutelage Edrith was deemed fit to serve the God-Emperor as a full member of the Inquisition. Like his master before him Edrith initially chose to join the Ordo Hereticus. During this period he was also a stark Amalathian, believing that the Imperium needed to be guarded against upheaval in order to give the Emperor's plans time to reach fruition. During his time hunting heretics he came across a number of cults that were in possession of Daemonic lore. As time went on he came into contact with the Daemonic a number of times, and became proficient in dealing with the Neverborn. This in combination with his belief that Daemons were the root of the corruption within the Imperium prompted him to leave the Ordo Hereticus and join the Ordo Malleus as a dedicated Daemonhunter and opponent of the Dark Gods. Slipping into Radicalism In his work fighting against the foul forces of the Daemonic Edrith was exposed to quite a bit of Warp lore. As a Puritan Edrith mostly burned or sealed away such blasphemous knowledge so that it could not harm the souls of others, but occasionally Edrith would catch just a small bit of information from what he dealt with, powerful secrets that could do bot hgreat good, or evil in the right hands. Slowly Edrith's curiosity got the better of him. He began to seek out more knowledge of the Daemonic, and of the warp in general so that he might better know how to deal with the Neverborn. In particular one piece of lore fascinated Cambion. On a particular planet Cambion found a record of a long dead civilization of humans. The priests of this civilization, whom Cambion assumed were Psykers of some sort, had managed to enslave daemons and other creatures of the warp to the nations service seemingly without suffering corruption. This civilization survived for close to a century, finally falling due to internal strife, but until that point they had been the dominant nation on the planet. Could it be that with proper knowledge and strength of will that the power of the warp and its denizens could be harnessed without fear of damnation? This thought, which contradicted all Imperial teaching on the matter, haunted Edrith. Shortly after this Edrith joined the Xanthite faction, and began working to enslave the warp to man's needs. Edrith found sympathetic ears amongst his fellow Xanthites, but never quite to cooperation he wanted. Edrith saw the Imperium becoming an Empire whose supremacy was based entirely on power from the warp. Even among Radicals this was a bit hard to swallow, and thus Cambion grew frustrated. To him even his so called Radical peers were still too close-minded to see the truth. Traitorous Thoughts As years progressed Cambion grew increasingly frustrated with his lack of progress, and the refusal of even his Radical peers to accept his ideas. Edrith believed wholeheartedly that the power of the Warp was the key to everything. After all the Imperium was already an empire that relied upon the Warp for its existence. All interstellar communication and travel was done via the Warp, countless battles and wars had been won by dent of the Imperium's Sanctioned Psykers, and even the Astronomicon and the life of thebeloved Emperor were preserved by the sacrifice of Psykers. Why then was it such a stretch that the Imperium should gain total mastery over the forces that held it together? Could the Imperium not become an unstoppable force if they stopped fearing the Warp, and began to exploit it to its fullest potential? Yet time and again his efforts to delve deeper into the mysteries of the Wyrd were blocked by those that feared it. However a disaster would change Edrith's fate. For years the Sephadollion Sector hadbeen the subject of aggression by some mysterious force. Along the Sector's borders Merchant vessels were being attacked, and small colonies were being wiped out with nary a word. No survivors were ever left to testify what occured, but each incident presented clues. Investigations into the incidents showed that the weapons used to attack the ships and colonies were not of human origin, or at the very least not of Imperial origin. Occsional samples of destroyed devices and vehicles left behind by the assailants would further prove this. Additional scrutiny also hinted of the use of witchcraft and Chaotic influences during the raids. A creeping paranoia began to knaw at the Sector, and thus the Sector's Inquisitorial Conclave made arrangements to address the potential threat. The Luminus Cabal was formed to investigate and counter the threat once it was properly identified. The Cabal was only active for a short time before their questions were answered. Out of the shadows of Wilderness Space came the Visceri, and Xenos species most foul. The Visceri were an advanced race of Xenos that openly courted the foul Daemons of the Warp, and made use of macabre Sorcery alongside their malefic sciences. In addition to this they brought their Thrall Legions. These Thralls were humans that the Visceri had abducted, modified and brainwashed for service to their new masters. The raids had been the Visceri's way of scouting the Sector's defences, gathering intelligence and collecting slaves to be converted to Thralls. A number of planets rapidly fell to the malignant Xenos, and the creeping paranoia that had gripped the Sector metamorphasized into outright panic. Moving swiftly The Imperium arranged a military response under the guidance of the Inquisition. The resulting conflict would later be named the Lak'vrey Retaliation, so named after the first planet to be ravaged once war broke out. Along with a handful of Astartes Chapters, a number of Imperial Guard regiments and the whole of Battlefleet Sephadollion, the Luminus Cabal and its resources were mobilized to counter the Visceri. It was in the Luminus Cabal that Edrith would meet his two co-conspirators, Dalila Isiminger and Balthazar Lykvander. In these two Edrith found kindred spirits. Like him they believed that even the Radicals amongst the Inquisition were not going far enough to protect humanity's future. They were all too bound by the backwards thinking of the Imperium. They had very different ideas about how to go about securing Man's survival, but each agreed that the only way was to break away from the Imperium and seek their goals unrestricted. The beginnings of a sinister plot were affoot. The trio hatched a plan to break away from the Imperium and create an organization that would go to the necessary lengths on mankind's behalf. However in the meantime they participated in the war against the Visceri. Edrith proved to be a great asset in the war effort, as his in depth understanding of the Warp aided the Imperial forces in countering the sorcery and Daemonic allies of the Visceri. The war also gave Edrith an excuse to study the Warp arts of the Visceri, which were considerable. In addition during the war the three conspirators sought to recruit their fellow Inquisitors in the Luminus Cabal. They subtly tested just how loyal each of their compatriots was to the Imperial cause, and how open they were to a new way of doing things. Sadly only a few came around to their way of seeing things. Edrith and his companions were forced to arrange "accidents" on the battlefield for some of their peers in order to conceal their treachery. Eventually the war ended in the Imperium's favor when the home planet of the Visceri was located and subjected to Exterminatus. With that out of the way Edrith, Dalila and Balthazar could now focus on carrying out their designs undistracted. Unholy Trinity Madness Personality Abilities